


The National City Sirens Wreck the Pittsburg Pirates and other Failed Stories by Kara Danvers

by gertiemcfuzz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertiemcfuzz/pseuds/gertiemcfuzz
Summary: Secret Santa for catelyngrant from the prompt: After the travesty of season two and then the first episode of season three, I'd love something set post-season one that completely ignores any canon that came after that - Cat still at CatCo, Kara settling into her new job, and any exploration of their relationship during this time period. I'd love to see them learning how to be friends instead of just boss/employee and the awkwardness and effort that would go into that, especially with Feelings involved. But really, anything set post-s1 but ignoring s2 would be awesome!





	The National City Sirens Wreck the Pittsburg Pirates and other Failed Stories by Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita/gifts).



> Oh hey there! I hope you like enjoy your secret santa catelyngrant! I liked your prompt and may add to this occasionally with bits and bobs from this non-canon universe. Anyway, happy holidays, I hope you have a day off where you can read all the wonderful secret santa goodness and maybe enjoy a nice nap : )

The first month is the worst.

Her new office is nice. Snapper Carr is not.

He doesn’t like her, not the way she got the job or the way she tries to do it, and certainly not the way Cat drops in at the end of her first week under the guise of returning a copy of an editorial that she’d marked up for revisions. Kara knows by the way Cat’s eyes drift to her, as stealthily as possible, that the editorial was not at all the reason for her trip, and she knows by the way Snapper’s face hardens that he knows it too. He hardly acknowledges her the next week, only throwing a quip in her direction when he’s handing out assignments to everyone but her, and Kara realizes that she’s going to have to show him what Cat saw in her if she ever stood a chance of actually working on his team.

She ends up spending a lot of her time holed up in the small white windowless room that Cat had gifted her with after that, trying (and failing, if Snapper’s constant beratement is any indication) to write just one thing that could make it to print.

She tries a piece about the new convention center going in on the east side of the City, the next is breakdown of a robbery between Third and Fletcher, after that a play by play of the most recent National City Siren’s game. All of them end up in the trashcan next to Snapper’s desk.

“Do you even like baseball?”

Kara looked up from her laptop to see Cat leaned against her doorframe, her latest attempt at an article swinging between two fingers.

“I can see why some people would enjoy it.” Kara rounded her desk and perched on the edge of it as Cat pushed her way further into the small office.

“You’re deflecting.” Cat rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch that Alex had helped her squeeze into the corner primly, she laid the article open on her lap and Kara could see the notes she’d scribbled in the margins, obviously Cat had given it more attention than Snapper had bothered to.

“Where did you get that anyway?” Kara asked.

“I had Ms. Teschmacher acquire it for me.” Cat shrugged.

“You made Eve dig though Snapper’s trash?” Kara pulled a face. “She’s not going to stick around long, if you keep making her do weird things.”

“I simply asked Ms. Teschmacher to ensure that I get a copy of anything you write, it’s your fault that the only place she keeps having to go through the trash to fulfil that request.” Cat threw back.

Kara’s shoulders sag. “I’ve tried everything, I’ve covered every beat, and as far as I can tell, he’s not even reading them.” She gestures to the article on Cat’s lap as she plops down gracelessly next to her.

“In his defense, it was obvious after the first sentence in all of them that you weren’t even remotely interested in what you were writing so why should anyone else be?”

Kara felt like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water over her head. In all the times she’d disappointed Snapper, she’d never felt anything but frustration and anger. Disappointing Cat was just as bad now as it always had been, maybe worse.

“Kara,” Cat’s voice was gentler now, “you were only here a week before you’d memorized everyone’s name. The way you take interest in the people around you, the fact that you actually care about them is why you’ll make a great reporter. When you learn to channel that natural inclination to connect, it will show in your writing, and Snapper will recognize the same spark that I’ve already seen in you.”

“That won’t help, if I can’t even get anything past the door to the bullpen anymore before he makes the decision to trash it.” Kara says resigned.

“I tried to fire you at least fifteen times during your tenure as my assistant, and somehow you are just as stubbornly here now as you were after the Chipotle incident.” Cat made a disgusted face.

“Don’t even pretend like you didn’t have me order it to the penthouse at least once a month after that.” Kara finally cracked a smile.

“The point,” Cat spoke, ignoring the barb, “is that you made me see how good you are, and I’m a much harder sell than Snapper Carr. I’m sure if you assault him with the same tenacity you peddled to me, he’ll fold eventually. It’s like converting to Judaism, he’ll turn you away a few times to make sure you’re in it for more than just the latkes and the bat mitzva money before he gives you the time of day, but once you’re in, there’s no going back.”

“Lena Luthor is working on this new software that’s controversial, people are afraid that she’s going to pull a stunt like her brother.”

“You don’t think so though?” Cat asked.

“We’ve met a few times, she’s not like him. She wants to save the world, including it’s non-earth born citizens. I wanted to look into it but I didn’t want to stir the pot over something that likely won’t go to print anyway.” Kara explained

“Arrange it.” Cat said, “Ms. Luthor is a very successful woman, she’s surely done her fair share of interviews that never go anywhere. Just make sure you keep her in the loop regardless, it will make things easier the next time you need to speak with her.”

Kara nodded, making a note to dig Lena’s card out of her desk before she went home for the night. “You’re not so bad, you know.” Kara bumped their shoulders together with a smile.

“What?”

“You said you’re a harder sell than Snapper, but you’re not that bad. You’ve fired people more resilient than me, Siobhan-”

“Was an entitled brat with an agenda.” Cat finished for her. “You never acted like I owed you something, or treated your job like a way to bide your time until something better came along, and you are most certainly the most resilient person I know.” Cat spoke with a conviction that warmed Kara’s chest.

“I think we just make a good pair.” Kara said.

Cat smiled and gave an affirming hum before pushing off the couch, Kara’s article still firmly in hand.

“Cat?”

Cat turned as she reached the door.

“Thanks for the pep talk.” Kara stood with a smile.

“Do me a favor and just send me your drafts from now on, I’m sure Ms. Teschmacher would appreciate it.” Cat replied as she strode out of the room.

Kara shook her head and she stepped back around her desk, pulling the top drawer open she pulled out Lena Luthor’s card and picked up her phone.


End file.
